A Dog's American Tail
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Everyone knows the story of An American Tail. Foreign mice came to America from a oppressive and cruel cats in Russia for a new start. The youngest in the Mousekewitzes family met a friendly feline. It isn't just a cat that was good to them. There was a dog too and her name is Dawncloud. This is her story as she tries to save them from a Manhattan Monster. Eventual Lone Wolf/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Dog's American Tail Prologue**

The late 1890's was the time of dreams. All over the world people were emigrating from foreign nations to live in the promised land of America. To these immigrants what awaited them was paradise compared to the tragic existences they'd left behind desperate to start anew.

The most likely place one would find these new citizens entering the continent was at New York City. Those who managed to pass the inspection on Ellis Island after their long passage were granted access to New York City and all the other lands beyond. Many choose to leave the city for other places that lay beyond in order to make their fortunes

while others chose to remain there in order to make their way.

When times got tough family's were forced to leave in order to find greener pastures when they could no longer afford the expense of living in such a place anymore along with the typical American dream not being as easy as they'd first thought.

Unfortunately when this occurred some individuals were left behind, particularly the pets.

One such pet was a dog named Dawncloud. She's a young female small, slender, and graceful huskie and for a while she lead a happy life with her family. That is until they up and moved again.

The family was heading out west so the husband and father could get an available job with a logging company that he'd heard about. They needed to leave then and there or else the man would lose out on it. They were desperate so they had to take it. Trouble is they couldn't afford to take Dawncloud with them. Of course the children of the family, two boys, were devastated, but it was out of their hands.

Dawncloud too was heartbroken as she watched them go. She chased the train they were taking until she reached the edge of the platform. The last thing Dawncloud saw of the children were their tearstained faces pressed to the glass of a window as they sped away from her.

Just like that Dawncloud was left alone turned out onto the street to fend for herself as an unwanted stray.

So Dawncloud did what she needed to survive. Scrounging for scrapes and, though she deplored it, stole from humans when they weren't paying attention to their surroundings. Dawncloud slept in whatever sheltered spots she could find that weren't already occupied by other canines.

One day when Dawncloud was foraging she came a cross a fat orange cat digging through her favorite bins. Dawncloud barked to announce her presence letting the feline know she was there. Then she got into an attack position growling in a threatening manner. She sword the cat almost shed his fur from fright. His fear scent was overwhelming. He was absolutely terrified of her.

But before Dawncloud could do anything two mice came out from behind the cat speaking and throwing stuff at her in his defense. One was a tall lanky mouse while the other was much smaller standing barely a little taller than the top of the elder ones waist.

The aggression and malice Dawncloud felt inside her faded as she watched them instead replaced with curiosity and intrigue as she watched them together.

Dawncloud wanted to know how a friendly relationship came to be with two species that should've been enemies.

With this one singular step the friendships she would eventually form with these individual mice and that cat would ultimately alter Dawncloud's life forever for the better. She just didn't know it yet.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I bet you can all guess who those two mice are. Ha. Ha. ;)**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely loved the American Tail movie franchise growing up. It made things so much easier sometimes compared to what we all go through each day in everyday life.**

 **Anyhow I thought of this idea as I was watching some of the movies a while ago. When I was going through American Tail A Manhattan Monster it hit me that maybe a dog could be included this time around actually friends with the mice.**

 **I just had to get it up here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dog's American Tail Chapter 1**

 **1886:**

The combined sounds of horses, carriages, trolleys, newsies, and people going about their daily lives filled the air.

From where Dawncloud was sleeping curled up inside the shelter of an abandoned crate her ears perked as it woke her. Dawncloud groaned placing a paw over her face. Morning already. Uh, what she wouldn't give for a few more hours of sleep. But, hey, that's New York for you.

Dawncloud sleepily uncurled her body from her comfortable position on a raggedy blanket she'd found a while back. She groggily stepped out stretching her body this way and that opening her mouth wide in a mighty yawn. Then Dawncloud shook out her bedhead.

Time to start another day. But first things first.

Breakfast.

There were many places Dawncloud could go for a meal around these parts. There are so many dumpsters with a whole lot of tantalizing choices to sample. Not that she liked scavenging mind you, but there were also other places.

Like a quant little butcher shop that had a habit of passing on some scrapes to a stray that occasionally came by. Well now, I wonder who that could be.

Dawncloud expertly traveled through the busy streets. When there was too much traffic she waited with people at the crossroads until the crossing guard gave them the all clear to move. When you've lived in Manhattan as long as she has you tend to pick up a couple of things from the humans. So it didn't necessarily take this young female long to reach her destination.

It was still somewhat early so it wasn't really that busy yet in the neighborhood where the butcher shop establishment stood. Normally dogs would go to the back in order to get something to eat, but that's far from the case with Dawncloud.

Following routine Dawncloud went to the front door. Using one of her front paws Dawncloud lightly scratched on the wood before sitting on the ground waiting patiently for someone to come attend. It didn't take long. Within seconds one of the staff came to the door holding an entire chicken in his hands the feathers completely removed. Dawncloud had been coming around regularly enough that each person there was familiar with how often she stopped by and the routine that came with these visits.

"Here you go, girl," said the man, placing it on the ground and patting her head. "The boss has been saving this for you."

Dawncloud barked wagging her tail happily as she licked the man's fingers. This human male stroked her back a few times before he returned inside the butcher shop shutting the door in his wake.

Once the human was gone Dawncloud bent to sniff the chicken licking her chops. Boy this was going to taste good. Picking the chicken up delicately in her teeth Dawncloud trotted away to find a secluded spot to eat her breakfast. Basically it was her usual spot where no one really came around too often. In her opinion it was the best place to go in order to avoid dogcatchers that would apprehend and then take her to the pound. In this day and age that is no place a dog wanted to be.

The spot Dawncloud was going to is underneath a bridge that held tracks for the railroad. Lying down in the shade she sighed ready to enjoy a full stomach. She dug right in. It didn't take her long to polish it off. By the time Dawncloud was done all that was left was bones with nary a crumb in place on them. Dawncloud was now left with a full and satisfied stomach until hunger drove her to seek something else again. Dawncloud then drank from a puddle before setting off to one particular place in New York City.

The Mouse Colony in Manhattan to be specific.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes, yes, yes, I know it's short and I apologize. Think of it this way, that just leaves a whole lot more good stuff to fill in for the next chapter.**

 **Speaking of which Fievel, Tanya, Tiger, Tony, and Nellie Brie come in then. And, also, we discover how and when they all meet our dear Dawncloud. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dog's American Tail Chapter 2**

Dawncloud had become very familiar with how to get to the Manhattan Mouse Colony for months now.

You see it was during when the Mice in the Colony were constructing their wall to prevent surprise attacks from Cats that would raid their homes, taking countless Mice for food. It was when one of these attacks was occurring that Dawncloud stepped in to stop them. The very moment the Cats saw her coming they ran for their lives. The Mice were very grateful for her help and under Dawncloud's protection they were fortunate to be able to finish construction of the wall without any more hassle from felines. Those that thought they could get away with it were quickly chased off and dealt with by Dawncloud. To be honest it was a pretty good arrangement in her eyes.

The wall had long since been finished, but Dawncloud still stuck around. She even offered to provide continued protection for the Manhattan Mouse Colony which they were all too happy to accept. Having her as added bonus to their own set up security system really made an apparent big different from their multiple point of views. It certainly made the various family's that lived behind the walls feel that much safer especially the mothers.

Unfortunately even these precautions taken could only go so far.

No one knew how, but something was attacking the Mice living both inside and outside of the wall. All over the place Mice were being grabbed by something known as the Manhattan Monster whisked away from their homes. Some attacks were where a single target were taken while others left whole family's disappeared without a trace leaving destruction in their wake. Each one taken left none seen or heard from again since.

Many were beginning to lose hope and with all that had been going on Dawncloud really couldn't blame them.

No one knew what this so called Manhattan Monster looked like only what was said from the survivors. So far there were absolutely no descent leads to follow.

Even Dawncloud couldn't figure it out. Nonetheless she would still do what she could to assist the Mice to the best of her ability.

Because of the work she put into defending the Manhattan Mice Colony Dawncloud got to know some of the individuals that lived and worked there ending up getting pretty close to a couple of them.

Speaking of which here are two of them right now.

Just as she arrived, from out the front gates of the wall, came Tanya and her little brother Fievel. The eldest and the middle child of the Mousekewitz family.

Dawncloud met these two while the wall had been constructed. Since then she really enjoyed their company. Their appearance was strange this time around. Dawncloud was aware that Tanya had a new job at the newspaper known as The Daily Nibbler, but Fievel had no such thing. He was far too young so she couldn't see any reason as to why he was outside of the neighborhood with her. There were very strict rules laid out now.

As Dawncloud approached Fievel saw her coming and pointed her out.

"Hey, Tanya, it's Dawncloud," said Fievel, pointing straight at her.

Smiling, craning her neck back to look up at Dawncloud, Tanya said "Good morning, Dawncloud."

"And to you, Tanya. Heading off to work," asked Dawncloud.

Nodding, Tanya said "Yeah. Just got to make the next trolley then I'll get there."

Looking down curiously at Fievel, Dawncloud said "And what are you doing out here, Little One? Did your parents give you permission to be out here?"

Rolling her eyes, answering for her brother, Tanya said "I'll say. They're making me bring him to work with me. Mama wants me to introduce him to Nellie Brie to get her to talk to him. To explain that the Manhattan Monster is a bunch of nonsense."

Gazing down sympathetically at Fievel, gently poking her nose into his stomach, Dawncloud said "Having nightmares?"

Yawning tiredly, Fievel said "Yes. I've barely gotten any sleep lately."

"Well now, we can't have that," said Dawncloud, softly. Getting an idea Dawncloud lowered herself to her stomach. She motioned at her back with her head. "Hop on. I can get you The New York World faster."

The New York World is where The Daily Nibbler was at two. Humans called it one name and Mice another.

Tanya and Fievel were very pleased to hear this. They always enjoyed rides from her. So once they climbed up onto her back Dawncloud immediately set out for where Tanya worked. Thanks to her speed they got there in no time at all. Dawncloud is young and agile so this was a no brainer for her.

To avoid garnering any unwanted attention Dawncloud went to a spot around the building where she knew no humans would see them.

The two siblings crawled off her back the second she laid down.

"All right be careful now. Watch your step in there," said Dawncloud.

"We well," said Tanya.

"And, Fievel, good luck in there," said Dawncloud.

"Thanks," said Fievel, waving at her as Tanya took his hand walking them away.

Dawncloud made sure they were safely inside before she left. Maybe one of the humans loading the wagons with newspapers would give her a treat.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys liked this one.**

 **So now you know their backstory!**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred a couple of months ago. .**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Halloween!**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs today. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dog's American Tail Chapter 3**

Dawncloud struck gold.

The humans in charge of the delivery wagons were more than willing to share their food with her. One even offered her half a sandwich.

Oh, this is no ordinary sandwich. It is a baloney sandwich with extra cheese, a delicacy.

Dawncloud immediately accepted the prize and did not look back.

Dawncloud jealously guarded the meal at the back of the New York World building so no other animals could try and swipe it from her should they desire too.

Dawncloud believed no one would try it with her. After all she'd bite their heads off the moment someone even tried.

Apparently no one told the idiot charging at her from behind. Dawncloud waited patiently until the assailant was merely a couple of feet behind her. She then pounced, spinning around and snarling with her teeth bared to do some damage.

Not expecting that coming from her Tiger skidded to a halt screeching in fear.

Cowering with his front paws over his eyes, shaking, Tiger begged "Don't hurt me! Please!"

Eyes lighting up in a dawning recognition, easing up, Dawncloud reproached "Tiger! What the hell were you doing? You know I hate it when people sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, Dawncloud," said Tiger, suitably chastised. "Any food left?"

Dawncloud glared at him with a deadpan expression on her face. Trust Tiger to always be thinking with his stomach.

The first meeting between Tiger and Dawncloud is quite a humorous one. Dawncloud had caught him trying to get passed the walls of the Manhattan Mouse Colony. Dawncloud assumed that he was trying to get in to hurt the mice so she'd gone on the offensive. She was in the middle of chasing him when she was stopped by the mice themselves. As hard as it might be to believe Tiger is actually a friend to the mice. The one and only cat on good terms with them. From there on Tiger was off of her list.

Dawncloud's association with this cat is how she met Tony, Tanya, Fievel, and the rest of their family.

And speaking of Tony.

"Hey, Dawncloud. How you doing," said Tony, waving from up where he's riding on Tigers back.

"I'm doing all right, Tony," said Dawncloud, spying the rolled up newspapers now loaded onto the packs tied to Tigers sides. "I see you have your papers for the day. Going to start your route soon?"

Nodding, sliding off of Tigers back, Tony said "Yup, but there's one little thing I have to do first."

Skeptical brow raised, Dawncloud said "Oh? And what would that be?"

Straightening up his raggedy and patched clothes like some kind of big shot, Tony said "I'm going to go talk to Mr. Daley. See if he'll let me become a reporter for the newspaper."

Mr. Daley is the owner and editor of the Daily Nibbler. Mr. Reed Daley is a dry witted and sarcastic mouse that is one of the very best newspaper editors and owners in the Manhattan. Though he's quite serious he's sometimes known to rather make up what in his own opinion are far more sensational stories. This is in order to sell more newspapers instead of telling the truth all the time. His experience in the newspaper business comes from a long time ago when he started out as a war correspondent in the U.S. Civil War. His lengthy experience and vast knowledge is what makes people take him seriously even though his personality does make him disagreeable to work with by selected people. But they do it anyway.

Mr. Daley's reputation is what made Dawncloud doubtful he'd grant Tony's request for a promotion from a newsie/paperboy.

"Aren't you moving a little fast, Tony," said Dawncloud, voicing some of her concerns to him.

Waving them off, brimming with overconfidence, Tony said "No sweat. I've been working for the newspaper so long that he'll probably say yes right off the bat. Plus I got a tip on a story to give to the Head Honcho." He then headed inside. "Wish me luck."

Tony's going to need all the help he could get.

Tiger and Dawncloud then settled down to wait. Tiger ended up falling asleep under a pile of rubbish and cardboard boxes.

When Tony returned outside he wasn't alone. Fievel and a female mouse, much older than Tanya, came with him.

As they got closer Dawncloud caught part of their conversation.

"Thanks so much for the tip, Mr. Toponi," said Nellie Brie.

"Ah, no sweat, Miss Brie," said Tony, happy to be of assistance in any way as long as it benefited him. "You need to know what's up, I'm your guy."

Doesn't he ever shut up?

Tony then released a piercing whistle calling for Tiger.

Hearing it Tiger stumbled from where he'd been sleeping and rushed over to Tony very pleased to see his friend Fievel now here too.

"Did ya, huh? What rug? I didn't…Wasn't me," said Tiger, waking from a dream. "I'd…Whoa! Tony! Hi, Fievel! How are you doing?"

"Ah, and what have we here," said Nellie Brie, smiling.

"This is out friend, Tiger. He's a cat," said Fievel.

"You don't say," said Nellie Brie, looking on at Tiger with interest until she spotted Dawncloud. "And who is this?"

"This is Dawncloud. She helps with security at the checkpoint," said Fievel, laughing when she nudged him with her nose.

"Ah, yes, I remember you. The Daley Nibbler did a story about you a while back," said Nellie Brie. "Good to finally meet you."

"And you," said Dawncloud, returning the greeting with a bow of the head. "Your reputation speaks for itself. It is an honor."

Gathering up the papers Tiger had dropped, Tony said "What were you doing in there?"

"Oh, I was just taking a nap," explained Tiger. " 'Cause, 'cause I'm pooped. You know…" He then yawned very big.

"You got Tiger working for you," said Fievel in wonderment.

"No. With! We're partners. He gives me mobility. I give him half the take, after expenses," said Tony.

"And what expenses might I ask are those," said Dawncloud.

Listing them off one by one, Tony said "Well, with the cost of the papers, advertising and promotion, he clears about 10%."

"Mr. Toponi, I think you're going to go far in this business. Really I do," said Nellie Brie, taking Fievel's hand. "Come on, Fievel, let's go."

"Where are you going," inquired Dawncloud, walking with them.

"Chinatown," said Nellie Brie. "There was an attack the other night."

Circling to bend down in front of them, motioning towards her back, Dawncloud said "Hop on. I'll take you there."

"You sure," asked Fievel.

Shrugging, Dawncloud grinned "Of course. Just tell me where to go. I'll get you there a lot faster than you could walking."

"We'd be delighted," said Nellie Brie, appreciative.

Nellie Brie and Fievel then climbed on and were off.

Waving back at his friends, Fievel said "Bye, guys. See you later."

"Yeah, later," said Tony. "Bye, Miss Brie."

Eagerly, Tiger said "So, so, what did Mr. Daley say? Did he go for you becoming a reporter?"

"Well, not yet. But don't worry. I think he's warming up to me," said Tony.

In his dreams.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas! Hope this is a suitable present this season for the holiday! ;D**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dog's American Tail Chapter 4**

Fievel and Nellie Brie were really enjoying the ride they were getting on Dawncloud's back.

Dawncloud was correct. Her transporting them would be much better than taking the train.

Definitely beats walking the rest of the way from there on the streets.

This method is slower, but it does the job.

Recalling there was a reason why Fievel had accompanied his sister to the Daily Nibbler in the first place, Nellie Brie asked "Well, now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Knees tucked up to his chest, clutching the sketchpad in fear, Fievel stammered "Well, it was about…the monster."

"Oh, I see," said Nellie Brie, acknowledging the cause of what was scaring him so badly. "All those horror story's have you worried, do they?"

"I'll…I'll stay," stuttered Fievel, clapping his hands to his face in exaggerated exasperation. "I've never been so scared in my whole life. I'm afraid to go to sleep and when I do sleep I get these nightmares that are so…" Fievel deflated catching the jabbering he was doing and fidgeted in embarrassment by it. "Aw, you must think I'm nothing but a big baby, huh?"

Placing a hand on Fievel's shoulder, chuckling gently, Nellie Brie said "Not at all, not at all. I know exactly how you feel.

Shaking his head empathetically, not believing it for a second, Fievel stated "Aw, no, you don't! You're fearless!"

Flattered, Nellie laughed "No, Fievel. Only fools are fearless."

"She's right, Fievel," said Dawncloud, concurring with the big shot reporter.

"Huh, why? You're never afraid, Dawncloud! You chase Cats away all the time," exclaimed Fievel, shocked.

Nodding, Dawncloud said "That's true, but not all Cats run. Some of them confront me and I have to fight. Some of them don't go down easy either. So I do run the risk of getting hurt."

"I'm surprised the Dog High Council hasn't yet stepped in the discipline those Cats," mused Nellie Brie.

"Dog High Council," said Fievel, scratching his head in confusion. "What's that? I've never heard of that before?"

"Nothing you need to worry your little head, over Fievel. Like you Mice have your own governments so do us Dogs," informed Dawncloud.

Wrapping an arm around Fievel's shoulders, Nellie Brie said "Anyhow I have learned that once you find out the facts about something scary, it helps make the fear go away."

"Really," said Fievel, brightening a bit.

Tapping his nose lightheartedly, Nellie Brie said "Really."

 _._

 _When the night is dark_

 _With shadows all around_

 _And monsters everywhere you turn_

 _There's a very simple secret I have found_

 _That anyone with courage can learn_

 _Get the facts_

 _All the what's and where's and why's_

 _Get the facts_

 _Simply open up your eyes_

 _Seek the truth_

 _Find the proof_

 _And your fears will all go poof_

 _Follow the tracks_

 _Get the facts_

 _Stick your nose in everywhere_

 _Get the facts_

 _Snoop it here and sniff it there_

 _Find the clues_

 _See it through_

 _Do the best that you can do_

 _Don't be lax_

 _Get the facts_

 _Everyone's afraid at times_

 _But if you use your wits_

 _You'll find what once was scary_

 _Is really very ordinary_

 _._

Tilting his head, smiling, Fievel said "Get the facts?"

Nellie Brie laughed.

 _._

 _Don't you listen to the gable_

.

Now Fievel decided to join in, his fear slowly fading with Nellie Brie.

.

 _Get the facts_

.

Fievel began to dance on Dawncloud's back with Nellie Brie.

 _._

 _Not the balderdash and babble_

 _._

Nellie Brie and Dawncloud are quite pleased at how fast Fievel is picking up the point they were trying to make, showing him to not be scared and work around those things.

 _._

 _Don't give up on the goal_

 _Till you've figured out the whole ball of wax_

 _._

Fievel is jumping up and down with confidence. Feeling the mood Dawncloud was even dancing on her feet a little as she was walking. Fievel almost fell into it again when he saw a shadow that had the appearance of a crouching feline waiting to pounce.

Dawncloud got this one in the bag.

 _._

 _Learn to tell the difference_

 _Between truth and fairy tales_

 _For when it's all in focus_

 _You'll find it's mostly hocus pocus_

 _._

Dawncloud shifted a crate aside with a paw revealing that the "Cat" is really merely trash bulked up together that gave it the appearance of a cat in the shadows. Nothing to truly be afraid of.

They're almost there.

 _._

 _Get the facts_

 _._

"Yes," said Nellie Brie, grinning toothily.

 _._

 _Keep your eye on every house_

 _Get the facts_

 _On every Dog and Cat and Mouse_

 _Shine your light_

 _Make it bright_

 _Everything will turn out right_

 _Don't be lax_

 _Follow tracks_

 _Give the boogieman the axe_

 _._

Dawncloud leapt over a stack of crates causing Fievel and Nellie Brie to hang onto her fur as she landed on the other side.

 _._

 _Get the facts_

 _._

Fievel dropped on his back all smiles now.

That certainly did the trick on him.

Time passes quickly when your well occupied especially when that person is having a good time.

Chinatown is on the horizon.

The restaurant where the attack took place is straight ahead in front of them. Some ways off

Dawncloud laid down so her passengers could easily slide off.

Dawncloud would wait a couple of feet off so not to startle the civilians and police gathered at the entrance to the family's dwelling.

Taking Fievel's hand in hers, Nellie Brie said "Now…Let's you and I go shed a little light on this monster."

Gently nudging Fievel with her snout until he giggled, Dawncloud said "Stay close to Miss Brie and remember, be brave. Get the facts, Fievel."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year! Hope this is a good way to start off a brand new year! ;D**

 **What do you guys think? Was the song better with Dawncloud being a part of it? I think so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: I own nothing except for my OC Dawncloud and the changes her presence in the storyline plot provides.**

 **A Dog's American Tail Chapter 5**

Dawncloud waited patiently outside for Fievel and Nellie Brie to return, sunbathing in the afternoon rays.

After close to half an hour the two of them exited the place rejoining Dawncloud outside. Turns out the investigation bore fruit. Fievel drew a description of the beast thanks to eyewitness accounts, well partially so. The sketch Fievel drew that he showed to Dawncloud is a crude image of a dragon like in Chinese folklore. Must've been what it ultimately sounded like through their eyes. It was dark that night and the wife of the mouse taken didn't get a very satisfying look.

It was more than apparent that the recounting has really terrified poor Fievel. His paws were shaking as he showed her the picture all those fears rising to the surface again.

Even when Dawncloud gently nudged him with her nose to alleviate the pressure building up from the stress Fievel was so out of it he gasped dropping his pencil.

Kneeling down beside him, a paw on his shoulder, Nellie Brie reminded "Don't let the fear win. Keep your eyes open to the truth."

Shuddering, Fievel stuttered "W-What do you m-mean?"

Nellie Brie climbed onto Dawncloud's back pulling the little one with her.

"Do you recall the paw print that we found inside the family's home," asked Nellie Brie, getting properly situated.

Nodding, Fievel said "Yes. What about it?"

"Now is that the kind of impression left by a colossal monster," said Nellie Brie.

Shaking his head, no, Fievel said "Tiger's paws are longer than that."

Rising and beginning to the long trek back to the Manhattan Mouse Colony, Dawncloud advised "Take that to heart. If this so called monster is smaller than Tiger then it's not that scary after all."

"She's right you know," agreed Nellie Brie.

"So what do you say we get to work further on this, eh, partner," said Nellie Brie, encouragingly.

"No time like the present," added Dawncloud.

So the three of them got to brainstorming during the walk home.

By the time the three of them got to the Manhattan Mouse Colony Dawncloud was relieved that Fievel had calmed himself considerably. He wasn't trembling from fear anymore. There's a big difference that the wise message that Dawncloud and Nellie Brie wish to desperately convey to him has made a good effect so far.

"Okay, so, if it isn't a monster wrecking all those homes, whose taking all the mice," inquired Fievel, curious.

"That's exactly what we need to find out, isn't it," said Nellie Brie, smiling as she and Fievel slid down from Dawncloud's back.

The security units charged with guarding the wall and gates for the Manhattan Mouse Colony let Nellie Brie and Fievel right in. They run a tight ship there taking every precautionary measure possible to make sure that everyone is kept safe. That's why it's perplexing everyone that this monster is sneaking its way into the borders.

One thing for certain is that Dawncloud is definitely not the monster kidnapping mice. In fact in the eyes of the mice she might already be deterring the monster from more attacks occurring without even realizing it. You see these attacks are spread out to the contrary not happening daily. So whatever this is might be fearful.

Even before this monster started abducting innocent civilians Dawncloud was always permitted inside the premises. There's a lever on the wall that activated a general function that creates enough space for Dawncloud to squeeze through without unwanted felines coming in behind her. Of course it squeeze given her much larger size compared to theirs, but she makes it work. Today is no different. All she has to do is be very careful not to step on anyone. And so far there have been no known incidents about that yet. Dawncloud has a good relationship with these mice one that she doesn't want to disrupt.

Unfortunately while cats are barred from getting in that hasn't stopped other animals from coming here. Not all of them as kind or owning such a clean reputation as hers either.

A crowd is gathering at a courtyard of sorts in the Colony. A new addition has settled making quite a spectacle.

Madame Mousey has arrived.

 **Authors Note:**

 **This should be interesting. Dawncloud and Madame Mousey are about to come face to face. I wonder is Dawncloud already has heard of this dog given she's heard rumors of her that have spread from Central Park and if she did then there is debate on whether or not to reveal that information. Madame Mousey's intentions though very dishonorable are not known yet at this point in the franchise.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my Oc Dawncloud and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **A Dog's American Tail Chapter 6**

After all that Dawncloud, Nellie Brie, and Fieval make their way back to the Manhattan Colony. All three of them are musing about the information obtained from the latest victims from the Manhattan Night Monster. Despite how cooperative the snatched mouse's family were there still isn't much to go on.

All Nellie has to write about for the newspaper report is the same as all the others. Technically it'll just cause a lot more fear. Hopefully people will learn from it and be far more careful when they're wandering around at night outside the gates.

As Dawncloud, Nellie, and Fievel were granted entrance into the Colony and not too far into it they notice a commotion where massive crowds are gathering. Curious the three of them make their way towards it with Dawncloud taking precautions not to step on anyone. From where they are all the way below her neither Nellie nor Fieval have a clear view on what's garnered so many peoples attention like this.

But Dawncloud and she is far from pleased with what she found.

What Dawncloud sees instantly has her neck fur bristling, hackles rising slightly, and a low growl rising in her throat.

Not too far ahead on a stage is a scruffy looking miniature French poodle working the crowd in front of her own gypsy cart. Dawncloud immediately recognizes who this is despite having never met her in person until now. She's heard the tale from other dogs in passing that she's had conversations with.

Almost every single stray dog residing in New York has heard the rumors about this particular dog. How she tried to integrate herself in the Dog High Council and instead getting forced right out of Central Park with her tail between her legs. She's a regular Lapdog as the other canines are calling her. Dawncloud couldn't agree more.

And as Dawncloud stands there listening to Madame Mousey con people. She's playing herself off as a fortune teller by reading off of random people. The crowd is eating this performance up much to Dawncloud's dismay. She isn't fooled. She can tell that Madame Mousey is simply saying what she sees. Unfortunately while most like Nellie Brie are smart as hell there are some like the people in this crowd so gullible that they'll believe anything.

Dawncloud can't stand to watch this.

Neither can Nellie Brie. The two of them share the same sentiments. Before Dawncloud can step in to intervene she does instead.

Dawncloud has got to hand it to Nellie she's pretty good with the way she handles Madame Mousey. Initially Dawncloud felt like she wouldn't have to step in. That is until Madame Mousey has the nerve to manhandle Fievel so roughly when he unwisely makes what he believes is a harmless comment about her looking like a rat.

That immediately gets a reaction out of Dawncloud as her protective side works its way to the surface.

Time for her to put this "Lapdog" in her place and have some fun all at the same time.

 **Authors Note:**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Ha! Wonder how our girl Dawncloud is going to handle Madame Mousey. This should be fun.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Dawncloud and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during this tragic crisis.**

 **A Dog's American Tail Chapter 7**

Madame Mousey is basically about to rip Fievel a new one when Dawncloud steps in to interfere on the behalf of all these Mice.

They deserve far better than being swindled by this insane con artist.

"Hey," barked Dawncloud, stepping out of hiding and into the slightly cramped space where everyone can see her. "Back off, Mousey!"

In an instead all heads and attention is completely diverted over to Dawncloud.

Murmurs broke out amongst the Mice along with a small handful of polite greetings aimed at her. Dawncloud is a regular figure to the Manhattan Colony and a whole lot of them are grateful to the fact that her very presence alone is enough to waylay the Cats.

Mousey's reaction is far from welcoming. It's quite aggressive.

Dropping Fievel and shifting into a posture that makes it fully appear like she's about to pounce, Mousey snarled "This is none of your business, Husky?"

Raising a admonishing brow, carefully stepping over and around the Mice in order to get closer and closer to this interloper, Dawncloud countered "On the contrary this is my business. Especially when I'm watching someone cheat these good Mice out of their hard earned money with a terrible hustle."

Laughing off the accusation, Mousey declared "Hustle? There is no hustle. I'm just trying to do my part to help these Mice just like you."

"I agree. Considering I don't ask them to pay me. Not only that, but I can smell your product from here. I can tell it's just mixed with random herbs to make it seem unique when they're really nothing special at all. Now then since this is the first time I or anyone else has seen you here before I'm going to let you off with this one warning and one only. Take your cart and don't ever come back here again. If you ever do you won't like the consequences," warned Dawncloud, threateningly.

"Or what? It's not like you can do anything to stop me," challenged Mousey.

Chuckling darkly, a cold gleam in her eyes as she leans downward until she's basically nose to nose with Mousey, speaking in a tone that mostly the two of them can hear, Dawncloud whispered "Oh I can easily think of plenty of ways I can or maybe some others in Central Park can assist me with…Lap Dog."

Mousey couldn't get out of there fast enough. That's an era of her past Mousey does not want brought to light under any circumstances.

Mousey departs the Manhattan Colony lugging her cart and merchandise behind her. Not before tossing a hateful glance promising retribution at Dawncloud as the security gates closed.

In spite of feeling very proud and standing tall at this small victory Dawncloud knows deep in her gutt this is not over.

Mousey will be back.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2** **nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

 **The coronavirus.**

 **Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
